Beautiful Mess
by EllaStew
Summary: Robert and Kristen. Two people sharing the same love and passion for each other. They have a crazy life, but they manage to keep their relation safe and strong.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Mess

Chapter 1

Rob's POV

Here I am again in my hotel room, all alone, trying to come up with some lyrics for a new song. With all these New Moon press junkets I had lately, I didn't have time to sit with my guitar and a beer in my hand anymore. And now, when I have that time, I can't fucking think of anything. Great! I was in a mood for making a new song, but I didn't had any inspiration at all. I had some lines, but they didn't rhyme. It was like…I had nothing to write about and it felt like I didn't had the object of my inspiration. My head was just this big, black hole.

I reached and grabbed my lyrics notebook, smiling when I've read 'Let Me Sign'. I still can't believe Catherine put it in the Twilight soundtrack.

"That's it", Rob, I thought anxiously. "You need to do the same as every time. Let your feelings out and try to express the best you can something that's really important to you. _Something special_." Nodding my head, I said nervously "Hmm…not that hard, not at all.", considering that I have nothing that special in my life right now.

In the minute I grabbed my guitar, that's when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the name on it. 'Kristen'. A smile crossed my face and my mind started picturing those green eyes and her beautiful smile. Without hesitating, I pressed the answer button.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Rob. Hmm…I was just wondering, since Taylor ended our 2 hours talk to go play some basketball, I'm like…SO bored, she laughed. Can I…come to your room and just, waste time with you? If you're not busy…"

Mmm…I said to myself. Me and Kristen, all alone for one night, in my hotel room, wasting time? That sounded good, I had to admit. Of course, my 'wasting time' meant something different. I giggled. Oh god, Rob, what the FUCK has this girl done to you? She's just 18. You need to calm down. Just wasting time, just wasting time, I repeated for me, to make me believe it.

I finally pulled myself together so I can give the answer I very much wanted to tell.

"Uhh…yes, of course. I have nothing to do…just bored. But we can be bored and waste time together."

Snap, I shouldn't have said that. Still, she laughed and said:

"That's my point exactly. Okay then, coming to you in a minute. Thanks, bye, Rob."

"Bye, Kris."

I was so glad she was coming over to waste time with me…I was literally glowing.

I took the t-shirt from my bed and put it quickly on me, not wanting to open the door half-naked. I wasn't that desperate, after all. Or was I?

I went to the bathroom, took a look at myself in the mirror and fixed a little my famous _messy hair_. But then I remembered Kris once told me she likes that _wild_ look, so I went with my fingers through it again, making it _wild_. – Oh yes, Rob, you ARE desperate, I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard 2 knocks on the door and in the next second I was there, quickly opening it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristen's POV

When he opened the door, we were both standing there, staring at each other like two idiots and my first thought was "God, I ADORE his _wild, messy look_."

I bit my lip nervously to make that thought disappear and that's when he said: "Hi, come in. Want a beer?", all smiley.

"Hi! Yeah, sure. Thanks." I said, going to sit on the bed while he was brining my beer.

"So, you come to me for entertaining? Haha. Well, I'm not that funny." Rob said, with a smirk on his face.

I laughed, saying: "Hmm…I think you are. Anyway, we can just hang out and drink tons of beers" I winked.

And that's what we did.

I was sitting in his bed with my beer in my hand, when he saw me looking at his guitar.

"Do you wanna play?" he asked.

Surprised, I smiled and said "Well, it would be cool, but I don't really know how. You'll have to teach me."

"That's my point exactly." He giggled and winked back.

I was getting guitar lessons now, drinking beer and smoking, while at the TV was a stupid soap opera playing.

Later, we both talked about our friends, telling each other stories and remembering all those funny stunts we did for Twilight, hanging in a tree, 'spider monkey' position.

Yawning, I looked at my watch to see it was already 1:30 AM. When the hell did time passed by so fast? I wanted to stay here and talk to him about everything more than anything at the moment. He understands me, listens to me, he has a great sense of humor, always making me laugh and he is such a down to Earth, cool and…adorable guy. I really admire him and honestly, I think we used to be brothers or something like that in another life. I smiled. _Robert and Kristen Pattinson_. That sounded so beautiful, I thought, biting my lip to stop.

"You're tired. You should go sleep. We have to wake up early." He said, making my mind stop when my lip biting didn't. He frowned and added: "Umm….course, if you want, you can stay here over the night and…I'll sleep in the other room."

My eyes widened and I bit my lip to keep me from laughing.

He was actually blushing and biting his lip nervously.

Well, that was…adorable and cute.

"No, you don't have to! I snapped. I mean, we can both sleep here." I coughed. "I'm sure your intentions are good, mister….hm…guitar teacher." I smiled.

Laughing once, he said: "Okay, then…hmm…student. Now go to sleep. You need to rest."

"Right. Well, good night. See you in the morning."

"Nigh, Kris." He smiled, a little smug.

It must have been because our talking, but I didn't realized he was right and that I was SO tired until I leaned on the bed with my eyes half-closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rob's POV

I started to work on my new song at the very first hour in the morning. I finished writing all the lyrics in my notebook when Kris knocked on the door, asking to come in.

"Course. And morning!"

"Morning! Whatcha working on?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"You inspired this one." I started to play it for her.

"If you're sitting comfortably then let me begin.

I want to tell you a tale about the _mess_ that I'm in.  
And it all starts with _a girl_.  
And she's breaking up my whole world.

She's got this big green eyes, and there as wide as the moon.  
They can take you to bed without you leavin' the room.  
I would kill just to be her man,  
but she's too cool to give a damn.

I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
I'm falling in love for the last time.

She makes me feel like a king,  
She makes me feel like a freak  
She plays on me because she knows that I'm weak  
And she knows just what to say, just to brighten up my day.

So now I'm feeling sick,  
And she's still having fun  
I guess she thinks that I'm thick, or maybe a little dumb  
But it makes no use to me,  
I'm a fool for misery.

I'm falling in love with a girl...

I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
I'm falling in love for the last time..."

She was looking at me, smiling and at the same time, with admiration and…it looked to me…like…_love. Love_? Or maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was just touched.

After finishing the song, I asked her what she thinks and her answer was "It's…perfect, Rob." My heart started to race and I was feeling my smug smile crossing my face.

Looking in her eyes I saw tears. Shocked, I held her hands in mine and said: "Then, why are you crying, Kris?" One giggle escaped through my mouth. She bit her lip.

"Cause…I love it. It's amazing. You are amazing. Thanks, Rob."

I couldn't control myself anymore, so I did what I was tempted to do all the before night.

I grabbed her face and kissed here. She didn't hold back and I felt her breathe accelerating, while she was pulling me closer.

In the next instant, we were in the bed, with our clothes on the floor.

She gasped and said "Rob….we gotta go to the set. They'll be waiting for us."

Still kissing her neck I went lower with every word I said. "We *kiss* still *kiss* have *kiss* 40 *kiss* minutes *kiss* left *kiss*"

"Hmm…sounds good. And…you're the teacher, remember?" she winked.

Lord, I was waiting for this, and imagining it since…the first time I saw her. But now, it was 100 millions times better. Her smell, her voice, her breathe, hearing her say my name was all I could think right now. She tasted SO much better than it did in my lame imagination.

"Fuck! You're driving me crazy, miss Stewart." I managed to gasp.

"Good. Than it means I'm doing my job well." She gasped in response.

I took her smooth hands in mine. Wrapping my fingers with hers it made me feel… _complete_. Like we were _2 pieces from a puzzle_. Perfectly designed for each other, without a doubt. Destiny must of brought us together like this. Frankly, I don't know what I did to deserve her.

We stood in the bed… I had my arm wrapped around her and suddenly I realized, frowning, that real world was waiting us.

I cleared my throat and asked her:

"Kris, babe…uhh…we should tell the others about this?"

She frowned too.

"…I would prefer not to. I mean, it's gonna be harder this way, but I want it to be out little secret. The most beautiful one I've kept." She whispered and smiled. "And by the way… I love you, Rob."

Now I had definitely my smug smirk on my face.

"I love you, too, Kris. And…it's okay with me. I'm really glad I have you as my secret. The most beautiful one, indeed." I said, kissing her hair. "Now come on, let's get dressed. We gotta make a movie."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We're promoting Eclipse right now. In front of me is the interviewer, who's preparing for the taping to start, and at my right side, Kristen.

She had her hair arranged by the ones at make-up, but, fierce as she was, she still went with her hair though it twice. Biting her lip and showing me her most beautiful child-like face, she asked me:

"How do I look?"

I leaned over her, whispering in her ear:

"Perfect, as always."

Returning to the interviewer, I had the same thought I always get. 'I am SO sick and tired of those questions about me and Kris dating.' I mean, isn't it kinda obvious? We are NOT dating, we ARE _together_. I smiled at that thought.

Yes, Kristen was right. It was harder to keep our relationship far from the paparazzi's, but she's the most important thing for me right now and honestly, I'm glad I'm protecting her from all the '_Robsten_' frenzy. That if we would confirm our relation.

Smiling, I thought: 'We are in a continuous mess. The paparazi's even caught us once holding hands, but we don't give a shit. I mean, I'm in my messy situation with her. She means everything to me and she's my _special someone_.

So, it's a _beautiful mess_.

Kristen's POV

We're finally at the Eclipse premiere. In front of us are like, almost 30 photographers and Rob leaned over me to whisper in my ear:

"You know, this white dress makes us looking like we're going to get married." He giggled.

"Shut up, I know you like it." I said in his ear.

"Hm…maybe a little bit too much. You're so hot in it, as usual."

"Okay, that's it. My room .After the premiere. Want me to wear this dress?" I said, teasing him. I knew this'll drive him crazy.

"Fuck, yeah!"

I laughed and bit my lip as we were moving forward, to give our fans the first autographs.

After that, we headed over to the interviewers, to answer their questions.

I got the usual ones: "What are you wearing today?", "Are you used to all this madness?", "What scene are you most looking forward to in Breaking Dawn?" but someone surprised me with a question about girls who are overly obsessed with their weight.

My first thought and answer was: "Be healthy and fuck everyone, seriously, like, whatever."

Yeah, good advice Kris, except for the fuck sign.

Thank God a few seconds later I imagined all the articles that were gonna be published about me based on that line, so I asked the interviewer to give another answer. Then, I said: "Be healthy and don't care about what anyone thinks because, like, it doesn't matter."

I smiled awkwardly at the interviewer, hoping people won't make such a big deal out of it. After all, it was just a word... And a sign, okay. It's not like I was getting high on the red carpet.

Baah, these diva appearances weren't for me. I hated the fact that I had to be there constantly.

As I said to a radio dude right here, I wanna come in my Converse on the red carpet. I hate high heels and plus…they're hurting my feet. It sucks.

Lucky that I have Rob to keep me entertained tonight, I laughed at the thought. Then I remembered what he said earlier. He was right. With my dress and his tux I so wanted to take off of him, it felt like we were at out wedding ceremony. And Taylor was here, too, as our friend.

I bit my lip. Things have changed so much since last year. Me and Rob are having this powerful connection. We have fully trust in each other and nothing can change it.

After the premiere, Rob told me he was rushing to the hotel because he was feeling sick.

I thought this was just a diversion for the pap's to see us going in different cars, but he said:

"No, babe, I'm really not feeling very well. Meet you there." And he kissed me smoothly.

Feeling a little worried, I stepped into the car and whished the road till the hotel was not that long.

When I arrived there, the first thing I did was to knock on Rob's door.

"Coming" he shouted.

After three knocks more, he opened the door and took me into his arms.

"Wh…what's this?" I wanted to know.

Looking in his room, it was all filled with _white roses_. And…_candles_? I giggled. This wasn't his type at all. He was romantic. Sometimes. From now and then.

Well, I guess this is one of his romantic nights.

I couldn't help bur enjoy it and giggle.

While looking at him, I saw a perfect human being looking back with a huge smile on his face. He was mine, and I was his. This is all that matters.

This was the most beautiful thing he ever did, I thought.

"You are so adorable when you're all…romantic and stuff." I kissed him.

I guess this explains why he was hiding from me at the premiere. He was preparing this.

"But…weren't you feeling sick?"

He laughed and his smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not. It was an excuse to come here earlier. And…I'll prove to you that I'm not sick tonight."

He was already taking that white dress off of me, when I started kissing his neck.

Rushing to the bed fully covered with roses, I closed the door behind us.


End file.
